1. Field
This invention is in the field of food preparation and more specifically in the field of food trimming and cutting devices and methods.
2. Prior Art
Food preparation can be a time consuming, messy task. One of the most basic duties of food preparation is the trimming and cutting of foodstuffs on the kitchen cutting board or "bread board". Cutting boards of the prior art generally do not provide a method or device for the convenient separation of useable food portions from food scrap and more specifically differ in the following manner from the device of the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,318 to Crowhurst discloses a detachable storage area for cutting boards. The device is different from the present invention in that it has only one storage area and is not positioned beneath the cutting board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,964 to Shamoon discloses a cutting board with one storage area protruding above the cutting board surface. In addition, the device is specific to the sink.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,537 to Stockdale disloses a cutting board with no means of storage.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 161,596 to Russ discloses a cutting board with only one storage area.
U.S. Pat No. Des. 259,166 to Krusche discloses a cutting board with a storage area protruding above the cutting board surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,008 to Parker discloses a receptacle bag holding device which is comprised of several clips and not the holding ring or support of the present invention.